


Favour

by FlipSideofC



Series: Anniversary Celebrations [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 6, Established Relationship, King Kenma Week, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Rated M for adult themes, Suits, mentions of consensual rape play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/pseuds/FlipSideofC
Summary: The last thing that Daichi expected that Friday evening was getting a call from Kuroo Tetsurou.He certainly did not expect Kuroo and his husband to ask him for a favour either.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Anniversary Celebrations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912276
Comments: 18
Kudos: 154
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020, Recommended KuroKen Fics





	Favour

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is posted as part of King Kenma Week, day 6, Suits. Pls note that the characters are discussing consensual rape play in this fic, though nothing explicit actually takes place in the story. The explicit part will be posted as a separate fic for Kinky Kenma Week. You can read and understand the works independently. 
> 
> Loads of gratitude to [Nate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Nate/pseuds/Mini_Nate)!

Daichi exhaled slowly as he sunk down on the couch beside Suga. It was Friday, he was pleasantly full after dinner and now it was time for some beer, a movie and just relaxing with his beautiful boyfriend after a busy week. Life was perfect. Nothing could ruin this. 

His phone started to beep and Daichi cursed as his pulse immediately rose. 

“Is it work?” Suga asked, frowning in disappointment. 

“No, it can’t be. I’m not on call tonight,” Daichi assured him, aware that Suga’s annoyance was mainly directed at his boss. 

Surely it wasn’t work...? 

He glanced at the screen. 

_Kuroo Tetsurou calling_

Daichi blinked. He kept some contact with his former captain colleague, but they typically exchanged short chat messages, not video calls late Friday nights. Kuroo was probably out drinking with Bokuto and wanted to mess with him. Daichi considered not answering, but eventually pressed the reply button with a resigned sigh. Hopefully he could end this quickly. 

Kuroo appeared on screen and Daichi thought he did look a bit tipsy, but the person sitting next to him was not Bokuto, but Kenma, and the couple was likely at home and not out, based on the lack of background noise and their slightly disheveled appearance. Kuroo’s shirt was unbuttoned at the top and the sleeves rolled-up, and he had discarded both his tie and suit jacket. Daichi wasn’t sure what Kenma was wearing, but it looked like pyjamas pants and an oversized black shirt. 

“Kuroo, what…”

“Sa’amura!” Kuroo said conversingly, as if he was going to discuss the next training camp. “How are things? Hello Suga-chan!”

“Kuroo-chan,” Suga waved. “Hello Kenma.”

Kenma, Daichi noted, looked to be in a similar state as Kuroo, as he waved his greetings. His initial assumption that the pair was at home proved to be correct, as he could make out part of the living room in the background. Daichi had been at the Kozume/Kuroo residence once for a party and vividly remembered that they didn’t share the same tastes in interior design. As the couple glanced first at each other and then turned their piercing gazes into the screen, Daichi felt a chill. This call would probably take longer than he thought. 

“So...what can I do for you two?” Daichi asked, politely. 

“I’m glad you asked,” Kuroo smiled widely - and Daichi just knew, based on that smile, that he was going to get scammed. “It so happens that you are a cop and Kenma and I need a favour.”

“What kind of favour?” Daichi groaned. “Are you in some kind of legal trouble?”

“No, but see we are going to need a garage or an abandoned building where we can park a car and be undisturbed for a while.”

“...why?”

“Oh because we are going to have sex there,” Kuroo replied easily, as if that was a given - and Daichi could admit that it probably was, though he didn’t need to know that, thank you. 

Daichi glanced at Kenma to hopefully see a frown or an eyeroll, but he just nodded approvingly. 

“Why a garage though?” Suga interected. “Just park the car somewhere in the country and have fun there. Easy.”

“Yes that’s nice too,” Kenma said, “but the script calls for a central garage, since it has to be connected to a train station, where I’ll be molested.”

“...pardon?” Daichi said flatly. 

“Yes, the scenario starts there,” Kuroo nodded. “See, there is this sleazy, untrustworthy, salaryman in a suit, with a thing for smaller guys with long hair.”

“So, basically you,” Suga noted. 

Daichi choked back a snort as Kuroo made a wounded ‘who me?’ gesture and looked at Kenma for support.

“He’s not wrong,” Kenma smiled, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Aaaanyway,” Kuroo said. “This sleazy guy - who is not a kind person like me at all - decides to molest this poor young small guy with long hair...who is possibly wearing a school uniform…?”

Daichi groaned, while Suga looked amused. 

“No school uniform Kuro, it’ll be too hard to get into the pants without anyone seeing.”

“And maaaybe a thong…”

“No.”

“Ok ok, so no uniform and no thong, but some clothes that are accessible. That will also help later in the car.”

“How are you getting to the car?” Suga asked, sounding way too invested for Daichi’s peace of mind. “If you are molested, how will you go to the garage from the train?”

“Oh, I… _the sleazy suit guy_ will make preparations on the train and then discreetly drag the small very cute guy to the garage where he will properly assault him undisturbed.”

“The small cute guy could scream,” Suga interrupted, clearly focusing on the wrong parts of the conversation. 

Kenma nodded. 

“Yes, but the small guy wants to avoid being noticed, so he doesn’t. Also, the suit guy is strong, so he feels intimidated.”

“By the time he realizes he should escape it’s too late,” Kuroo said with a wide grin. “He’ll be bound and gagged and we’ll be in the garage, which Daichi here will arrange.” 

“I still haven’t agreed to any of this,” Daichi muttered, though he realized that no one was actually listening to him. 

“So you’ll store those parts in the car? Ropes and the like?” Suga asked. 

Daichi began to be afraid this conversation was giving Suga ideas. 

“No ropes,” Kenma said. 

“Those padded cuffs would probably be more comfortable,” Kuroo interjected, sounding as if they’d had this discussion before. 

“No. Belt and tie,” Kenma said in a tone which made it clear the matter was closed. 

“But Kenma…”

“Te-tsu-rou,” Kenma said slowly, glaring pointedly at him.

Kuroo froze, red in the face.

“Whipped,” Daichi coughed.

“You’ll understand when you’re older Dai-chan,” Kuroo quipped.

Kenma glared at him again. Kuroo smiled easily. 

“Belt and tie it is. So, can you assist us?”

“First of all,” Daichi said. “I don’t think it’s a great idea for you to put Kenma in this situation.”

Kuroo looked bemused and Kenma annoyed. 

“Kenma is a grown man you know - and it was his idea to begin with.”

“Apologies Kenma,” Daichi sounded contrite. “I didn’t mean to suggest that… I meant because of your position.”

Kenma waved it off, sighing. 

“I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have assumed. We’re taking all the necessary precautions. If it helps your conscience, I don’t have any issues with this. Rather the contrary.”

“This is something I’m doing as an anniversary present, out of the kindness of my heart,” Kuroo said, trying to look noble. 

“You ruined it,” Kenma muttered. 

“Which garage would work though?” Suga mused. 

Daichi turned towards him with a look of betrayal. 

“Oh stop that, you know you’ll help them.”

Daichi sighed. 

“Now now Dai-chan, if your husband wanted to be molested on a train, wouldn’t you indulge him?” Kuroo asked. 

“My hu...boyfriend doesn’t want any of the sort,” Daichi protested, glancing at Suga. 

“Well…” Suga smiled. “I must admit the idea has some appeal.”

Daichi glared at Kuroo, who did not look apologetic in the least. 

He would promise the couple their garage and make sure they weren’t disturbed and that was it. Hopefully, they’d just hang up and leave him to what was left of his previously calm Friday. 

“Fine fine, I’ll look into it,” Daichi said eventually. “Do you need an address right now, or….?”

“Oh if you wouldn’t mind,” Kenma said. “We have some preparations to take care of before the actual event, so…”

Daichi reluctantly went to collect his laptop, while Suga chatted easily with Kuroo and Kenma. Thankfully, only parts of the conversation reached him. 

“Let’s just use the lube that we had when we went camping?”

“Good idea kitten. I’ll be able to open you up properly so it’ll go easier in the car.”

“Camping? What did you do then?”

“Oh it was two years ago. Kuro wrote that script. It was...a nice weekend.”

“I’d say it was more than nice, since you agreed to marry me.”

“I might be having regrets.”

“No you don’t.”

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

“Tell me more about this….script.”

Daichi shook his head and continued his search. Kuroo and Kenma had seemed married even before the fact. They somehow looked connected even when they weren’t next to each other, safe and secure in their mutual bond. Even now, they looked perfectly relaxed, sitting close together on that awful couch (Daichi just knew Kuroo had chosen it). 

“It all comes back to trust and respect,” Kenma said. “You have to trust your partner completely.”

“Oh that, yes you can’t use regular safewords when you’re bound and gagged, so we have a few non-verbal ones involving hands. Kenma even worked that into the script. See?”

“Interesting. There’s a lot of details about your suit here too. Did you add those Kuroo-chan?”

“You’d think so, but that’s all Kenma,” Kuroo chuckled, ignoring Kenma’s red face. “I added the scene with his eyes though. Nice touch, huh?”

“Say, Suga-chan, you work as a teacher, right?”

Daichi interrupted the group before they could convince Suga of letting them use the school for their intimate hobbies.  
  
  


¤¤¤ 

Daichi and Suga leaned back on their coach after the call ended.

“I…” Suga began, just as Daichi opened his mouth to say something. 

“Sorry.”

“No, you go first.”

“No, you.”

“At the same time?” Suga suggested. 

Daichi nodded. 

“Let’s go camping,” Suga said. 

“Let’s get married,” Daichi blurted out, at the same time.

They both stared at each other. 

“Let’s just do both,” Suga suggested, smiling brightly. 

They didn’t watch any movies that night, but Daichi didn’t mind. And just maybe, Daichi didn’t mind Kuroo calling him that much either.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be notified when the 2nd part is posted, subscribe to the series. Pls note that it’ll be the actual script that Kuroo and Kenma discussed in this fic. 
> 
> Kenma wrote fanfiction in Catalyst, but he’s apparently decided to expand his skills somewhat since then 😅
> 
> Daichi might actually be kinky af, but I’ve decided it’s more fun if he’s a bit straightlaced. Suga will have to sort him out 😁
> 
> I’m still working on the SciFi fic too; this is just me unwinding a bit. 
> 
> If you liked the story it would be great to know which parts were most enjoyable to you.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
> This author replies to comments.  
> If you don’t want me to reply to your comment, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> If you want to read more kuroken, feel free to check out my other [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/works), as well as my [bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/bookmarks) and/or [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Recommended_KuroKen_Fics/works) for some recommended kuroken goodness!
> 
> If you want to share this fic on Twitter, you can use the share button, or retweet my original post [here](https://twitter.com/flipsideofc/status/1302559528165277696?s=20).


End file.
